Glad to Be Wrong
by StenciledWings
Summary: It's good not to be right all the time. Modern Day AU. One-shot. SasuSaku


**Hello everyone!**

This one's really random. As you can see, my birthday will be this weekend, and I got really inspired when I woke up this morning so yeah, this is another impromptu fic. Yay!

Inspired by Maroon 5's song, Daylight.

Consider this as a birthday treat from me.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I could own Naruto for my birthday, but no. Nope. Naruto and any of its characters do not belong to me. :P

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had started as a no-strings-attached arrangement.

It was nothing more than a crude business proposal of sorts. The only difference was that instead of gaining big bucks from each other, they got momentary pleasure out of it.

Sasuke, who was never wrong, had said that it was going to benefit them both, and she had agreed.

And as usual, he was right.

And so, they spent many nights sleeping together. It was just like that.

In the morning, they were strangers. Under the cover of the dark, they were still strangers, not lovers.

Never lovers.

They simply took pleasure in each other as a way to release their stress, to unwind, to forget everything else for a while.

Sakura was surprisingly cool about the whole affair, and Sasuke was okay with that. That way, he was assured that she wouldn't blow their cover. After all, part of the arrangement had dictated that their entire ordeal was to be kept secret.

And it made sense.

He was a well-known businessman.

She was one of the best doctors.

Both of them had reputations to keep.

Then one day, Sakura sent him a message.

It only had three words.

_Busy. Must cancel._

He simply raised an eyebrow. He didn't care much; after all, they both had work to do. He turned back to the papers he had been reviewing. Idly, he remembered how much she got tired out after working, and he wondered if she had eaten.

He suddenly looked up from the paper he was reading, surprised by his train of thought. Furrowing his brows, he abruptly stood up, leaving the papers in his desk, and strode out of the office.

He was just tired, that's all. He just needed to eat, and rest.

Nothing more.

* * *

Then, it happened again.

She had to cancel again, and again, he didn't mind.

He had a stressful week, but since she wasn't available, he decided to go for a stroll around the city.

He briefly stopped in front of the window of a clothes store, seeing the salmon-colored, sleeveless sundress displayed there. It was summer, and he briefly thought that the color and design would suit her, as it would accentuate her features.

His eyes widened, and he shook his head to clear his mind.

He began to walk on. He thought his way of thinking recently was puzzling, but when he looked across the street, he was completely thrown off guard by what he saw.

He saw her. Laughing.

With someone else.

With a man.

A man who was not him.

And as he drove home that night, his speed much, much faster than his usual pace and with his hands grasping the steering wheel like a vice grip, he told himself that he was just tired.

After all, he was always right.

Right?

* * *

They lay in the bed; a lone lamp produced a luminous glow, illuminating the room. They were at her house. They always did it at her house. Sasuke didn't want to do it at his place. Too risky getting caught by the paparazzi, he had said.

But as they lay there, she was asleep, while he was awake, and he thought how the moonlight from his bedroom window would drape beautifully over her creamy skin.

The digital clock read a quarter past midnight. In around five hours, he would have to slip away and drive back to his house. It was late, and he was tired. But he did not sleep.

He did not want to.

And so, he spent his time looking at her, memorizing her features, feeling the silkiness of her hair and the smoothness of her skin.

He told himself that there was no meaning to that—to what he was doing.

And he was always right.

Right?

He was not sure anymore.

* * *

Eventually, dawn began to peek in the horizon. The first shafts of sunlight started to filter through the curtains.

Still, he was awake.

When she stirred, he feigned sleep. He felt her stare at him before she got up, the bed shifting. When he heard the shower running, he opened his eyes.

He got up and walked over to the window. Pulling the curtains, he flinched, his eyes narrowing when the first rays of daylight hit him.

He looked back to the bed where they had lain the night before, his expression unreadable. He raised a hand and rubbed his eyes before he walked outside into the hall and headed for the shower room at the guest bedroom.

Soon enough, he left, while she was still preparing to go to work. She did not see him off to the front door. She never did. He simply grunted a farewell, and she only nodded.

He drove along the road, his eyes absently fixed forward.

They had been sleeping together for almost a year. Always at night, never in the morning. They had seen each other and touched each other in the most intimate ways, but their trysts were never considered intimate.

He had said that it was okay. That it meant nothing.

And he was always right.

Right?

_Wrong._

He suddenly turned the steering wheel and made a sharp U-turn, almost colliding with a truck. The truck honked at him, the driver shouting profanities at him, but he did not care.

He stepped on the gas, increasing his speed. As he rounded that usual corner, he saw her get out of her house, and he abruptly stepped on the brakes, the sports car skidding to a stop by the side of the road.

The engine had barely died down and he was already out of the vehicle. He saw her turn, her expression confused, and step out into the sunlight.

And as he ran toward her, he finally realized the right thing.

_She's perfect._

In a moment his arms were around her, his eyes closing and his lips were against hers. He was kissing her with passion—with _love_. At last. Finally.

Stunned, she was unresponsive, but eventually, he felt her kissing him back with as much passion.

They pulled apart, looking into each other's eyes. He saw her emerald orbs dart around, taking in the sight of her neighbors who had witnessed their ardent lip lock. He brought a hand to her chin and made her look at him.

Her eyes were questioning, fearful.

They both knew that Sasuke had said that it was supposed to be nothing but a simple arrangement, nothing more.

He leaned forward and pecked her on the lips.

Looking into her eyes, he whispered, for her ears only.

"I am so glad to be wrong."

For a moment, she looked at him. Then, understanding dawned in her eyes.

She smiled.

And as they finally stood under the sunshine, Sasuke thought that they were both happy.

And in that…

He was right.

* * *

**That was it! How did it go?**

**Have a great weekend everyone!**

**As usual, if you wanna read my other stories, just head over to my profile.**

**And for more updates, just look at my profile for my Tumblr and Twitter account.**

**Until next time! :D**


End file.
